Mizuki Usagi
I'm gonna fix this so it's exactly how I want it soon! ^^ Mizuki Usagi (兎ミズキ, ''Usagi Mizuki; ''Meaning "Beautiful Moon", "Rabbit of the Moon") is a Genin shinobi of Gekkougakure's Usagi clan. She is a medical-nin, water user, holds the title of waxing gibbous of the eight phases of the moonlight, heiress of the Usagi clan and member of Squad 4. She is a main character and a supporting character throughtout the RP. Background ﻿Mizuki was born of Hakumaru and Kaana Usagi, two respected and recently retired Jonin of Gekkougakure. They named their first born daughter, "Mizuki" after the beautiful crescent moon that shown the night she was born. Mizuki was born the eldest of her clan and therefore was named the heir of the clan's main household. Because of her position of heiress, she endured many harsh responsiblities during her childhood, causing her to resent her position as heir. Although her parent's were loving and supporting, she often had to endure grueling training in her time at home and at the ninja academy. Although resenting being heir with such difficult tasks, Mizuki attempted to look at this as a test of her skills and did the best she could in whatever was asked of her. Mizuki often sought out comfort in her grandfather, Keiuuchi Usagi, and learned many of her abilities from him. Keiuuchi was a retired shinobi of her village, but he was a legend to her homeland for his amazing talents in healing and medical ninjutsu. He and Mizuki had a special bond and Mizuki looked up to her grandfather with great admiration. Hearing of all his great accomplishments and adventures as a shinobi, Mizuki began to aspire to become a ninja in her village like her parents and grandfather before her. She would often slip away in the dead of night to have time to train on her own. Not telling anyone of this for fear of being lectured to stop, Mizuki worked harder and harder each night training session, slowing becoming more accurate and skilled. She ignored the great amount of fatigue she felt after the excessive amount of training she made her body endure and told no one of her secret training time. Pushing herself too hard, Mizuki's body finally gave in and she collapsed one day during her training session with her father early on in the day. Her parents immedantly rushed her to the village hospital, soon learning of her nightly trainings. She was told soon after that she would not be able to become a ninja because of her lack of strength. Demanding to know why she could not handle this, she soon learned that she was born with a weak heart and pushing herself that hard had almost killed her. This would forever make Mizuki's life difficult. Now knowing this, her parents and clan thought it was in her best interest that she put her dreams of becoming a shinobi to the side and pass down her position of heiress to her younger sister, Shiori Usagi. Being as stubborn and determined as Mizuki was, she refused this and announced that she would never give up on her dream of becoming a legendary shinobi and medic in her village, not particually caring about losing her position as heiress though. She quickly recovered, forcing her body to go through more training than ever before. All Mizuki's hardwork eventually paid off once she passed the ninja academy at the age of tweleve with flying colors. Her parents, grandfather, clan and teachers were all impressed in Mizuki's progress and dedication and they allowed Mizuki to continue on with her dreams of becoming a ninja and once again granted her the position of heir of her clan. Mizuki was thrilled with earning her village headband and took great pride in the hardwork she put into becoming a Genin. Not so much thrilled with gaining her position of heir again, she focused instead on training hard to becoming a stronger ninja. Not long after her graduation of the academy, Keiuuchi passed away of natural causes. This affected Mizuki, but she was content in the fact that he got to witness her graduating and becoming a Genin. Mizuki continued her path to becoming a Shinobi. Personality ﻿Mizuki's personality is quite complex. There's no real word to sum her up. On the surface, Mizuki is a determined and strong-willed Genin, working her hardest to achieve her goals. She's a very free spirit and is only defiant when it comes to things she thinks are right and wrong. She is very adventurous and dreams of traveling to different places, never turning down a oppurtunity to explore a place she's never been before. Perhaps because of her love of travel, Mizuki seems to have a inability to sit down or stay in one spot for too long. Depending on the situation at hand, Mizuki can be rather quiet and silent but this is mostly not the case. Mizuki is often seen as having a happy go lucky attitude that she uses to try to remain positive in a difficult situation or just in general. She also has a very big heart, making her vulnerable when it comes to doing what she feels is right and following orders. She will never turn a blind eye to someone in trouble, often running straight through the fire to save someone else. She is very impulsive and usually goes on reflex rather than logic in combat, so she finds it difficult to think out a move rather then use the first one that comes to mind, giving her a bit of a weakness. Although she does her best to act tough and not quite so sensitive, she has a fear of killing other people. This makes her perhaps not the best choice for a ninja but because of her drive to do the right thing, she is strong enough to get the job done. Mizuki can be snarky and can occassionally be quick-tempered but this is only when provoked. In a arguement or dispute between people she cares about, she will always be the one to try to patch things up and avoid violence. Because of this compassionate nature, she shows unflinching loyalty to her village, team and friends. Mizuki is also a tomboy, not afraid of getting hurt. She hates the feeling of being weak and useless or unable to help other people. She also shows great disrespect for sexist people, being a firm believer that women can do anything men can. Due to the large amount of judgement she sometimes gained because of being a female heir to the Usagi clan, who have always been more supportive of the males in the clan. Unlike in a heated battle when she goes on reflexes and not logic, Mizuki thinks some things out a little too much when she is concerned about something, often closing her eyes or staring down at the ground in thought. She's more observant than others, making her a little more cautious than others as well. Mizuki often shows great observational and analytical abilities although she prefers reflexive instincts. Although sometimes quiet and collected when needed, Mizuki is always outspoken when it comes to her people close to her. She cares about her village and friends more than anything and believes that they come first. Besides her goals and her loved ones, willpower is what mainly keeps Mizuki going, always pushing herself as far as she can go, protecting her village and name. Category:Moonlight Shinobi